Trance
by Slayerchick33
Summary: While in Singapore this will be before the navy came in and attacked everyone Sao Feng decides that he wants to get into the minds of the crew of the Black Pearl. How will he do this? By putting a certain lady pirate in a trance. Different from AWE.


****

Trance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Noooo-thing…

Summary: While in Singapore (this will be before the navy came in and attacked everyone) Sao Feng decides that he wants to get into the minds of the crew of the Black Pearl. How will he do this? By putting them in a trance. Different from AWE.

****

A/N: Okay, they let Will go and they're in a special room of Sao Feng. The only way that he will even consider giving Barbosa the maps is if he can put one person from the crew into a trance, to see if he can find out why they want the maps, but that's not the answer that he gets.

****

A/N 2: This is sort of based on a game my friends and I played at my birthday party…all the rules will be explained in the story.

It's amazing how the entire crew was able to fit in the tiny room Sao Feng ordered them to go in. Now, all they had to do was wait. Barbossa had come close to convincing the Chinese pirate lord to give him the maps, but to no avail. Their only hope of getting the maps rested in Elizabeth's hands…well, more like her mind. Sao Feng has an attraction to pretty women, and of coarse his eyes haven't left her since she walked into the room. This made Will extremely nervous. He was released at the request of Elizabeth, for she would not go anywhere with Sao Feng without Will.

She was nervous. Heck, anyone would be if they were in her position. The female pirate had entranced Sao Feng with her beauty without even realizing it. Elizabeth shouldn't be afraid. She's done this millions of times with Will when they were children, but of coarse they never worked. So, why was she nervous? Because this was real. They were dealing with a serious pirate lord who could make this happen. That's why Elizabeth was so scared, she didn't know what was going to happen to her or what she would say once she was in it. But she had to do it, for the crew, for herself, and most importantly for Will.

Will and Elizabeth hadn't spoken much ever since _that day_. That fateful day she betrayed him with her trust. But, he still loved her. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he didn't, Will did. And even if she was in love with Jack, Will promised himself that he would always be there for her, like he is right now.

It had been a simple request, but it still freaked Elizabeth out.

To be put into a trance would be a new adventure. But at the same time, it could completely ruin everything if it didn't work.

Elizabeth went into a different room to change into robes needed for the trance to work, as did Sao Feng. Her robe was black with gold Chinese designs curving around it. Her hair was kept down and her shoes were kept on as well. When she returned to the room where the crew was, the Chinese pirate lord was already there, wearing similar attire as Elizabeth. He was kneeling in front of a small red pillow and motioned her to come over and lay down. She did as requested and the crew, including Will and Barbosa gathered around her. Sao Feng's long fingers started coming toward her head and then she let it out…

"Wait!" Elizabeth gasped out. "What is going to happen?" She was so nervous.

Feng smiled. "You, my dear are going to lay here and think of a happy place and keep that happy place in you mind. Once you have it, you are to start counting back from one hundred."

"That's it?" It sounded to easy to be true.

He chuckled. "Well, no. I will be rubbing your temples the entire time." Elizabeth grimaced for a minute. Those long, dirty finger nails touching her head made her want to throw up. "Myself and the crew will be asking you questions. Every once in a while we will be asking you what color you see. If it's a light color, your fine, but if you start seeing a dark color we have to wake you up."

"Why would you have to wake me up?" The blonde questioned.

"If I don't, something bad could happen. Once I tried this, and I didn't wake the girl up when she saw the color black. She started having convulsions and when I was finally able to wake her up, she wouldn't speak. She still won't."

Elizabeth gulped. "She lost her voice?"

"Aye."

She took a deep breath and let it out. The blonde looked over at Will who gave her a nod of reassurance. Elizabeth nodded back. "Alright, I'm ready." She laid back onto the pillow and closed her eyes with her hands clasped over her stomach. Pintel and Ragetti went around blowing all the candles out as Sao Feng told them to do earlier before he began the trance. 

Sao Feng started rubbing her temples. It made Will's inside's sick. If he had it his way, he would be doing the trance but he didn't know how.

"Think of a happy place, my dear. Once you have that happy place, I want you to keep it in your mind. Then, start counting back from one hundred." The Chinese pirate told Elizabeth.

Nothing happened for about five minutes. All there was to hear was Elizabeth's steady breathing. Will was beginning to think the trance was going to work, until she started to count.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96..." She said in a steady tone. Elizabeth kept counting back from one hundred as she was told.

"So, how are we supposed to know when the trance starts to work?" Ragetti asked curiously.

"Once she starts counting out of order." Feng replied.

"74, 82, 50, 7, 11, 29..." Elizabeth started.

Will smiled. "Now what?"

"Now, you may ask her questions." Sao Feng replied. "I'll start. Elizabeth…what color do you see?"

Elizabeth didn't reply. "Are you sure it's working?" Will asked.

"Of coarse I'm sure." The Chinese pirate replied angrily. It was obvious the two pirates did not like each other at all. "Elizabeth, what color do you see?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yellow."

Will let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do if she muttered 'black.'

"What's yellow, Elizabeth?" Feng asked her.

She started to laugh. The whole crew looked at the girl with confused expressions, especially Will. It wasn't her laugh, he thought. That's when he knew she was in the trance.

"What do you see that's yellow, Elizabeth?" Feng asked her again.

She was still laughing. "The sun silly, don't ya know the sun is yellow?" Elizabeth had an amused expression on her face. Which made the crew chuckle even more than they already were. They thought she was insane.

"Where are you, Elizabeth?" The Chinese pirate lord asked her.

She didn't answer for a moment. "B,b,b..b,b,b…"

"Bakery?" Barbossa asked.

"Blacksmith?" Will asked.

"Barrel?" Ragetti asked. Pintel gave him a funny look.

"Beach." The blonde whispered.

"What are you doing on the beach?" Sao Feng asked.

She sighed. "Sitting." Elizabeth said with annoyance.

"Is anybody with you?" Feng asked.

She shook her head furiously.

"What color do you see?" He asked again.

Off in the corner, Ragetti whispered, "Why does he keep asking her that?"

Pintel rolled his eyes at him. "Weren't you listening? It's so if the lass see's a bad color, he can wake her up!" He replied. Ragetti muttered an "Oh" and continued listening to the female pirate.

She didn't answer again. Elizabeth then got a confused look on her face. "White." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Feng replied.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. Then she shot up into a sitting position pointing at the door. "Look! Look! Look!" Everyone looked at the door. "Don't you see it? Look!" She then dropped her arm and laid back down on the pillow.

"What did you see, Elizabeth?" Sao Feng asked her.

She didn't reply again.

"Is anyone with you?" Barbossa asked this time.

Elizabeth nodded this time.

"Who's with you?" Gibbs asked her. The crew was really getting into this trance.

"Will!" She replied happily. Everyone looked at Will who was staring at Elizabeth with amazement.

"What are you two doing?" Sao Feng asked with jealousy. It was true, he wanted Elizabeth, but a certain someone was standing in his way of doing so.

"He's running toward me." She said.

"What color do you see?" Will asked.

"Red." Elizabeth replied.

Sao Feng looked down at her, still rubbing her temples. "That's not a good color to be seeing." He told the crew. "But, let's see what she does, shall we? What's red, Elizabeth?"

"Will's shirt." She replied.

"What are you two do-…" He was cut off when Elizabeth gasped and her breathing started coming in short gasps. "Will! Will! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, stop! I love you! Please…" Elizabeth's hands went up to her neck and she started choking herself. She started coughing as her hands gripped her throat tightly.

Will rushed over to her and tried to take her hands off her neck. She was kicking the floor trying to get him off her. She had a tight grip but Will managed to get them off her neck. He then started shaking her head trying to get her to wake up. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Wake up, it's time to wake up."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared at Will for the longest time, her breath still unsteady. Her eyes started to fill will tears as she pushed Will off her and ran out of the room. He looked over and saw the entire crew off in a corner, including Barbosa, obviously afraid of what Elizabeth had done to herself. Will ran after her calling her name. It didn't take long to find her. Will knew whenever she was sad or upset, she would run to a different place, but not far. She used to trick her father into thinking she ran away, when she really just went into a closet not far, or outside in her favorite tree. But Mr. Turner did find her in a Chinese style bedroom, she was in the corner, curled ip into a ball sobbing.

"Elizabeth." He said softly. She turned to look at him and turned back away from him. "Elizabeth, what happened back there? What happened in your trance?"

The young female pirate turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Will, there's something I need to tell you." She whispered. "Could you come over here?" She said patting the floor next to her.

Will went and sat next to her and waited. "Are you going to tell me what you saw?"

She nodded. "But before I do, I need to tell you something about Jack."

Will tensed at her words. No one knew how much he hated Jack ever since what happened on the Black Pearl. But, he put that aside and listened to what she had to say.

"Please, don't say anything until I'm done, okay?" Will nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out. "That day, on the Black Pearl, when I told you he decided to stay behind to give us a chance, he didn't have a choice. I shackled him to the mast of the ship. The Kraken was after him, not us." She paused. "It's my fault, I killed Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm not sorry." She started crying even more.

Will sighed. "I saw you."

Elizabeth looked at him dumfounded. "What?"

"I saw you kiss Jack. Why?" He asked angrily.

"I had no other choice, Will. He wouldn't have stayed behind on a whim. The Kraken was after him and I was not ready to live my life without you in it." She paused. "And in my trance, you were running at me and when you got to me you started choking me and you said 'It's time to go be with Jack.' You tried to kill me in my trance, but I don't blame you for doing so. I've hurt you so much that I was going to let you hurt me in my trance. It doesn't matter that it wasn't real, because I wanted to hurt myself for hurting you and I'm so sorry, Will. For everything I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Will couldn't take it anymore. He took his love into his arms and Elizabeth started crying again. She kept this inside for so long that it was time to let it out. Will kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"I forgive you, Elizabeth. And I love you so much." He softly kissed her lips and she returned the kiss. It was gentle, as a forgiving kiss usually is. When they pulled apart, Elizabeth smiled at him and embraced him one more time.

"Let's go rescue Jack, shall we?" He offered his arm and instead Elizabeth took his hand. He smiled and they walked back to the crew to save their beloved Captain.

__

Meanwhile…

"So, Sao Feng, what's the real reason you put the lass in a trance?" Barbossa asked him.

"I wanted to know what was going on in her mind. Only to find that there was lots of pain and suffering." He replied.

"So, I'll be taking the maps now if you don't mind." Barbossa went to reach for them but was stopped by the Chinese pirate lord.

"I don't think so." Feng replied.

The two pirates then drew out their swords and started fighting. Their fighting continued into the steam room where they found more fighting was occurring with the Chinese against the English navy.

And so, that brings us to the beginning of At World's End.

****

It's fine if you didn't really like it.

I really wanted to write a story about being in a trance so I did.

R&R!

Slayerchick33


End file.
